A diffrent kind of Trainer
by AznMusicGurl
Summary: Maura, Ash's new neighbor, trains her pokemon by dancing to the feel of music. In a re match battle, Maura is having a hard time dealing with her feelings for Ash. Will she lose because if it?
1. The Dancer Next Door

Disclaimer: I wished thought of pokemon… but ah well. But the dancer is based off of my best friend and I. Plus… I use my pokemon from my games to use. Please enjoy! Oh… and I know you guys who believe Pikachu is a guy will hate me for this. But it's a she in the story.

**The dancer next door**

It's a sunny day in Pallet Town. Ash is back home after a long trip with May, Brock, Max, and his favorite pokemon Pikachu. Staying a few days before he heads to the Battle Frontier, Ash realized that someone has moved into the house next door. His old neighbors had moved out before his trip.

"Mr. Mime?" Wearing an apron and a cute necklace that Ash's mom made, he hands Ash a try of cookies to pick from.

"Thank you Mr. Mime." He takes grabs one and takes a bite out of it. "This is good!"

Mr. Mime smiles and hands Pikachu a cookie.

"Pikachu!"

The door bell rings while Ash and Pikachu sit at the table eating. Trying to reach the milk on the table, Pikachu stretches out to get it until Ash hands her the glass and she smiles as to thank Ash.

"Your welcome."

"Ash, get the door for me please!"

"Yes mom!" He rushes to the door to see a pretty brunette with a black shirt that says "Dancing Queen" on it. She also has a basket full of fruit and a Blaziken wearing a necklace that says "Blazeka" on it. She also has a houndoom with her.

"Hi I'm here to give a gift to Mrs. Ketchum."

"Oh hi, well come on in." He lets both of them in. Pikachu looks at the pretty Blaziken with wide eyes. She remembers the match between another Blaziken and Ash's Charizard.

"Mom, someone is here for you!" She begins walking to the kitchen. She is happy to see the girl and drops a shirt that she was holding. Maura puts the basket on the kitchen table.

"Maura, I'm so glad you came! I've got a bunch on things to give your mom!" She hugs Maura.

"Awesome. Did you want to help Mr. Mime with the house cleaning again?"

"Blazeka, Blaze!" Grabs an apron and begins dusting

"Did you meet my son Ash?"

"Yes we did. And I believe you were on t.v a few times." Maura touches her face while she asks that question.

"Yes I was. Quite a few times actually." Both of them sit on the blue couch in the living room with Pikachu joining them. Pikachu begins to sleep on Ash's lap.

"Oh, and my Houndoom, Princess, is waiting for you outside so she can carry your things."

"Thank you Maura and Ash…"

"Yes mom?"

"Watch the house; I'm going to visit Maura's parents." She walks out the door with knitting tools and poke' blocks.

"So… Maura… you're a dancer?" Ash's face turns a bright pink. He puts one hand on Pikachu and the other on his knee avoiding eye contact with her.

"Yeah, I am. You got that from reading my shirt huh." She wave to Mr. Mime then puts her head down. Dance music starts coming from the kitchen and Mr. Mime looks over towards the spice rack to see Blazeka dancing.

"Mime, Mr. Mime?" He turns off the cd player then crosses his arms. Blazeka turns around, looks at the cd player, then looks at Mr. Mime. She shouts at Mr. Mime.

"Blaziken!" She gives a dirty look while holding a cloth in her hand then turns on the cd player again. Mr. Mime shakes his head. He looks up to see Blazeka dancing and cleaning at the same time.

"Your pokemon is a good dancer. She knows awesome moves." Ash smiles and watches how Mr. Mime attempts to dance. Maura also watches.

"Why thank you. I train my pokemon for battling by feeling the beat of the music. Training with them helps too."

"Hey did you want to have a battle?"

"Sure, one on one single battle?"

"You're on! How about Pikachu vs. Blazeka? " Ash smiles after he agrees on the battle. He accidentally wakes up Pikachu.

"That sounds good to me. This is going to be one battle to dance for."

-What do you think about it so far? Great trainer Ash vs. dancing queen Maura. Who do you think might win? Please Review!-


	2. Elegant Battle

**Elegant Battle**

Maura and Ash went to Professor Oak's and asked him to be their judge for the battle. He gladly accepted. Gary was there too and wanted to come along. Ash quickly refused but Oak took Gary with him. They went to a field and began to set up for the match.

"Thank you Princess. Please cheer us on in the match okay?" Maura took the cd player from her Houndoom and set it on the grass. She made sure that batteries were in it.

"Are these invisible batteries?"

"Gardevoir?" She puts batteries in the player using physic.

"Thank you Dancerrella!"

"Why do you need a cd player?"

"Because it's one of my keys for winning this battle, Gary."

"That's weak, I could win with out that music blearing in my pokemon's face." He looks at her pokemon teaching Ash's Pikachu some moves. "Do all of your pokemon have those necklaces around them?"

"Yes they do! I made them, personalized for every single one of them. Got a problem with that?" She turns away from him with her arms folded.

"I like them. I wish that I was that skilled in creating signature items for every single pokemon in my collection." Maura turns around, as if shocked about what he said. Before she could respond to what he said, Professor Oak called her to the battle field.

"Are we ready Ash and Maura?" Both answered at the exact same time.

"Yes we are Professor Oak!" Ash walked with Pikachu to his side while Maura and Blazeka skipped hand and hand to their side. Maura starts up her cd player.

"The match between Ash and his Pikachu vs. Maura and her Blaziken, Blazeka, will now begin!" Oak holds two flags in the air while looking straight at Ash. With May, Max, Gary, Ash's mom, Maura's mom and Misty watching the match, Maura felt kinda nervous. Her other pokemon that don't like poke balls, including her mom's Mightyena were also watching.

"Stay calm Queen. I know you hate my daughter's pokemon getting hurt." She puts her hand on Queen's head as Queen looks up at her.

"Mightyena, Mighty Might!" Queen also wears a necklace with her name on it. But instead of a dark colored nose that most Mightyena have, Queen's nose was a shade of bright pink and has dark violet colored eyes.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack, go!" Ash points at Blazeka and Pikachu starts to run. All Blazeka does is move her feet to the beat.

"Blazeka, strike with Over Heat!" Pikachu gets real close then makes her move. Blazeka twirls then does a front flip meaning that Pikachu's attack missed. She lands on her feet then turns quickly and unleashes a close range Over Heat at Pikachu. She falls on the floor pretty hard with Blazeka salsa dancing her way toward Pikachu.

"Wow your daughter's pokemon is speedy." She looks at Ash's expression. He's shocked that his starting move failed to hit its target.

"Thank you. She's been training very hard."

"Pikachu, unleash a Thunder Attack!" Maura looks confused on why he chose that attack. She takes a step forward and gives Blazeka a command.

"Well done Blazeka! Now show me what you got!" Everyone wonders why she did not give a direct command, or an attack to use. But Maura's pokemon and Queen knew what she meant. Blazeka ran quickly like she was going to do a Quick Attack.

"Pika….CHU!" still lying on her back, she unleashed a heavy amount of electricity into the clouds. The sky darkened quite a bit and lightning began hitting random spots on the field at multiplied times. Blazeka jumped in the air at high speed and got hit by lightning. She acted as if it was a little spark and began to use Double Kick on Pikachu.

"Her pokemon took no damage from the attack!" Oak yelled. Even if Double Kick is a fighting move, she kicked elegantly taking quick steps before kicking again.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Blazeka wins!"

"Pikachu!" Ash runs toward her and picks her up.

"Are you okay buddy?"

"Pika, pika." She gives Ash a thumbs up.

"Ash, is she okay?" Maura turns off the cd player and joins Blazeka to see if she's alright.

"She's good, just some rest will do"

:At night time:

Misty and Maura talk under a huge tree.

"Is your full name Maura C. Katori?"

"Yeah, that's me! Why did you ask?" She looks at Misty waiting for an answer.

"You were in the Hoenn League this year right?" Maura smiles and plucks grass from the ground.

"I was in the top 15. I got knocked out because of a move called Destiny Bond. It hit Princess and Blazeka hard in the heads."

"I hate that move too. It's hard to battle a Wobbuffet with that move because you can't exchange pokemon with them on the field."

"Of course I know that. I battled a Wobbuffet during that match." She puts her face in the grass.

"Oh don't worry about it. It gives you more time to become in the top three for next time."

"Yeah, after I beat Ash again."

"He wants a rematch already?"

"He will never learn."

"True, he never gives it up. But he'll never beat Blazeka. She's awesome!"

"She's my first pokemon. I taught her how to grove with the hustle the first day she came home. Now she's jumping, doing karate, and balancing all at the same time." Maura picks grass off her face and sits up against the tree like Misty.

"That's very awesome. Your style of training is unique. A… bee...bee…"

"Thank you. We have won a lot of dance contests in the Orre and Kanto." Misty begins to freak out.

"Beedrill…Beedrill…BEEDRILL!" She begins to run away.

"BEEDRILL!" Maura runs away as well. The Beedrill follow them.

-Ash wants a rematch huh? Will Misty tell Ash what her weakness or is he going to find out him self? Please review and I'm going to add chapter 3 soon!-


	3. I'm Off Balance

Welcome to the third chapter!

Reviews: Thank you Pete the Rock for telling me about pokemon in the video games section. I would have never found that out.

And to Goddess of Angels and anyone else who think or know Pikachu is a boy…. I think that I stand corrected. I can't remember in any shows about them saying that. But Pikachu will remain a girl in the story so I don't confuse the readers.

Please enjoy this next chapter.

I'm off Balance

"I want to love you for the rest of my life." He holds her close.

"Dylan… I…" She pulls away, turns around and blushes.

"Are you okay Maura? You're breathing really fast." He puts his hand on her shoulder. Part of his black, medium length hair covers his face. His eyes show how worried he is about Maura at the moment.

"He loves me so much… so deeply…and I love him. But there is something wrong." She thinks in her head. Still breathing fast, she walks over to a park bench and sits down.

"It's okay my love. We will live here someday in this nice, calm, silent town. Just you, me, and our pokemon."

"NO! I CAN'T!" She holds her head and looks at the park with wide eyes. She looks down at her shoes as Dylan walks over.

"Silence is impossible, no _music_?"

"Music? What is this _music_ you are talking about?" Maura's face expresses a sign like she just had a heart attack.

"MUSIC, NEED MUSIC!" Maura wakes up in her bed seeing her Blaziken trying to fix the cd player she leaves on at night. She grabs a picture of her and Dylan off her night stand and hugs it. Maura's mom opens the door and peeps inside.

"Is everything okay sweet heart? You were screaming and yelling in your sleep for about a good fifteen minutes."

"Just a bad dream mom, I'll be fine. I'll _never _eat raspberries before bed again." She makes her mom laugh then hops out of bed and hugs Blazeka. Blazeka smiles and grabs a flat head screwdriver.

"I herd you scream Dylan's name. And look at that my young lady! You are holding the picture!" She points at the picture in her daughter's hand and smiles. Her eyes are full of excitement.

"Mom… please don't start." She says sadly. Her shoulder slumped down and now was walking towards the living room with mom. Queen and Princess were sitting on the couch watching a talk show.

"I bet you miss him. Moving from Orre to Kanto is a big jump."

"I don't miss him one bit. He's my x-boyfriend now and I don't care about his silly promise." They just moved to Pallet Town about 5 weeks ago. Maura told her mom that the area they lived in was too silent and moving to a more populated place would be better. She had also won most of the dance contests in Orre and wanted to move on to new places. Maura's mom thought it was a good idea because her sister lived in Kanto and they would be able to visit family. But at that time too, Dylan and Maura had arguments about this decision.

:Later at the big tree:

"That was a bad dream!" May exclaimed. Misty, Maura, and May sat under the tree talking. Maura seemed to be off balance when she was talking.

"Don't let it get to you. You have a match against Ash later."

"Yeah, you're not allowed to use Blazeka this time or no music. Just don't send out any bug pokemon."

"Don't worry Misty. I don't own any bug pokemon so you are in luck!"

"Phew… thank goodness" Ash comes running over with none other then Pikachu on his shoulder. The two seemed excited and happy.

"Maura, May, Misty!" He stopped next to them to catch is breath. Pikachu joined the girls on the ground and sat next to Misty.

"What is the news Ash?"

"Professor Oak has to run over to Mt. Moon later so he wants our battle to begin now!" Ash is all smiles about it and Maura is not too thrilled. She sighs and tries to avoid eye contact with Ash.

"Great… I'll be over in about three minutes. I'll catch you later."

"Okay then! See you in three!" Ash and Pikachu run off to the battle field.

"Cheer up girl! You're going to beat him _no matter_ what!" Misty smiles and puts her hand in the center of the mini triangle they are sitting in.

"Misty's right! There is no better power then girl power!" May puts both of her hands on top of Misty's.

"Okay, you girls are right! It's time to see girl power in action!" Maura too puts two hands in.

"GIRL POWER!"

:two minutes later:

"The battle between Ash and Pikachu vs. Maura and Gardevoir will begin!" Maura is nervous again, but for a different reason. When she looks at Ash, it's like she's looking at Dylan. They look alike.

"Dancerrella, just use the wind as your musical guide and begin with Return!" Dancerrella puts her hands together like she is preying and puts her head down.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack lets go!"

"Pikachu!" She begins running towards her target then slows down as she sees hearts form around Dancerrella. Dance just stands on her tippy toes balancing waiting until Pikachu is close.

Pikachu avoids the attack and strikes Dance on the legs. She falls down and quickly summer salt's then stands back up. She notice's that her owner is not focused on the battle and begins a Physic Attack on Pikachu.

"Pika, Pikachu!" While in mid air, she wiggles to try and escape the attack. Ash opens his mouth to call an attack, but Dance's eyes turn bright purple and send Pikachu crashing into a tree.

"Ah… oh! Good job Dance!"

"Now Pikachu, try an Iron Tail!" Pikachu stand up and charges after Dance. Still on her tippy toes, she stands there waiting for her to get close. She also waits for a command this time.

"Light Screen!"

"Dance's energy dropped a lot during the Physic Attack. Light screen may not work." Oak predicts. Pikachu jumps in the air as Dance waves her hand to create the Light Screen. Pikachu's tail collides with the Light Screen creating flashing lights. Dance puts more energy into the screen as Pikachu tries harder to break it.

"Go girl you can do it! More power!"

"Come on buddy! Break it!"

Pikachu's cheeks begin to spark creating more power into her attack. Light Screen shatters creating a huge explosion. Both trainers get worried about their pokemon as do their audience. Queen begins to howl, but settles down after her owner tells her to stay put.

The smoke clears and everything is visible again. Both pokemon are struggling to get back up. Pikachu is lying on her stomach pushing her self up. Dancerrella is lying on her side trying to push her self up as well. Slowly the two stand on their feet, using every last bit of energy in their souls to be standing. Neither pokemon giving up at all.

Then Ash and Maura call out attacks at the same time.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Physic!"

Both pokemon nod at each other then fall down not ruing what they did. Oak grabs the flags and makes the official call.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle. The battle is declared as a tie."

"Dancerrella, my poor baby!" She runs to her pokemon in tears. Ash runs over to Pikachu as well. Everyone on the side lines is shocked about the ending of the battle. Misty holds her head down, wondering if she should have told Ash her weakness. Yeah, having no music is a weakness to Maura. But it also turns out to be her strength. Using the wind as a guide, even if the pokemon she uses is not a flying type.

"Maura, Ash, here. I'll heal your pokemon, they battled great." She calls out her Azurill to use refresh on them. Both of the pokemon and trainers smile and thank Azurill and Misty.

"It's no big."

"Azurill!" Ash walks to the side a little bit.

"Hey Ash… can I talk to you later?"

"Sure. Where at?"

"Pidgey Trail at sundown?"

"Sounds good to me."

Okay that's the end of the chapter. What do you think about that intense battle? Please review and I shall add chapter for very soon!


	4. Out of the Blue

Reviews

Goddess of Angels- Thanks for the typo warning.

Enjoy the next chapter.

Out of the Blue

Ash's mom gave him a flower to give Maura's mom. He puts the pink rose in water and decides to drop it off on his way to Pidgey Trail. Its fifteen minutes until sunset, or at least that is what the weather man said. Ash watches Mr. Mime and Pikachu play the new Pokemon Racers video game.

Maura's dad walks past her bedroom door. He stops and takes a few steps back to hear an acoustic guitar. The same guitar she refused to play when the first moved to Pallet Town. Sitting on her bed with a music book, and Dancerrella lying down next to her, the two sing together.

"Out of the blue, we knew we should've been together."

"Gardevoir, gard Gardevoir."

"When love makes the choice, it has a voice."

"Gard, Gardevoir…" Maura stops playing and sees the sun setting.

"Sorry Dance, but I have to go see Ash." Dance begins making kissy faces at her.

"Dancerrella!" She pushes her then they begin laughing. Maura's dad knocks on the door.

"Dancerrella, time for a visit to the store." She floats in the air using Psychic and floats to the kitchen to grab the shopping list. Maura grabs her bike helmet and runs out of her room.

"Can't talk dad, I'll be home before ten!" She rushes out the front door and grabs her bike. She puts a huge book in the basket of her bike and begins heading towards the trail.

"Okay… um… honey! Your daughter will be home by ten tonight!"

"I know sweet heart. She told me three hours ago."

When Maura turned left on Cherry Hill Trail, Ash walked his bike over to her house to drop off the flower. He rings the door bell and Blazeka answers. She lets him in.

"Well if this is the famous Ash?"

"Yeah, that's me." He hands the flowers to Maura's mom.

"Thank you! She will live for a long while in this house."

"Your welcome. My mom had a hard time picking one out."

"See what I mean George. He looks just like Dylan with shorter hair." Ash stands there looking confused and wonders what they are talking about.

"Well, he does. But Dylan dyed his hair black. It was blonde when he was just a toddler."

"But Ash has brown eyes. His were big noticeable hazel eyes."

"I'm just going to leave." Ash walks out the door while her parents talk about how they look alike. He looks over to say something to his pal. But he left her back home because she was happy playing the video game. He hopped on his bike and turned left on Cherry Hill Trail.

Maura passed a sign that said "Bikes only on the trail ahead. If walking please go straight." Then a noticeable wooden sign that says "Welcome to Pidgey Trail" catches her eye. She smiles and turns right onto the trail. Only being on the trail during the winter time, Maura never realized why they gave it that name. Pidgey and a couple Pedgeotto roamed the area.

She laughed at one sign that said "Bird X-ing" and showed a picture of a baby bird. She parked her bike on the grass and sat under the big tree. Ash came zooming around the corner at high speed almost crashing into the welcome sign. He parked his bike next to hers.

"Am I late?"

"You are just in time. Come sit down!" She puts her hand on the ground telling Ash to sit there next to her. He sat down and saw a huge scrap book on her lap.

"What is that?"

"It's my mom's scrap book. The first picture in here dates back to 1985."

"Well… let's look inside." Maura opens it. The first thing inside is a newspaper article from The Battle Town Times. It features a young brunette holding the Johto League Trophy and a Mightyena smiling for the camera. There are also small pictures of a battle. Ash begins to read the title.

"Johto League's first female champ! Is that your mom?"

"That's Mom and Queen. Keep reading you might find this interesting." Ash begins reading the rest of it out loud.

"Fifteen year old Stella Sunshine becomes the first ever female to win the title of Johto League Champion. She is also the first trainer in the League to train pokemon by dancing. The crowd favorite pokemon Queen the Mightyena and Charlie the Charizard were also the only two pokemon Stella ever called out during a match." Ash can't believe what he is reading.

"Your mom is amazing! I never knew you were related to Stella Sunshine!"

"You've even seen her up close too."

"I need to start up on keeping track of my celebrities!" Maura begins laughing as he turns the page to get another shocker.

"Who is that?"

"That's my old neighbor Dylan. He's trying to distract me while I do yoga in this picture."

"Dylan?"

"Yeah, he is one of my old pals." Ash thinks about it for a second. There is a recent picture of them kissing and he quickly knows that's her ex-boy or something like that. Misty is currently on her daily jog. She normally jogs in the morning, but moved it to the evening so she could train with Azurill.

"He looks like… me."

"Yeah… I guess he does." She blushes and looks at the grass. A convo popped in Ash's head.

Flash Back

Misty visits Ash's place because he need girl advice on something.

"Tell me Ash. What's wrong?"

"Well I…I have…" Ash looks down at the kitchen floor. Misty looks at him as she takes a bite out of her freshly baked cookie that Mr. Mime made.

"Come on Ash! You're my best friend and you can tell me anything! I know it must be something you can't talk to Brock with if you call me."

"Your right Misty, it is something like that."

"Well spill it then."

"I've got feelings for someone." He looks at the floor trying to avoid eye contact.

"Oh. Well who is this lucky girl?" Misty looks at Ash very deeply. She hopes that it's her because she has been crushing on him from day one. When he destroyed her bike, it seemed that she hated him to death. But that's just her way of expressing her feelings while trying to hide them.

"It's Maura." Misty seems sadden that it was not her name. 'But then why would he ask for advice to me, if it _was _me?' she thought.

"Oh Maura. So what would you like to know? Her type is kinda hard to find."

"That is true. I've never met someone so free and elegant. She does not care what other people think either. But Misty…"

"Ash…what's the question?"

"Well how do you get a girls attention?"

"Your re match is coming up. Try to go easy on her, but then impress her. And don't forget-" She get cut off by Ash's mom.

"Ash Ketchum! You told me that you would clean up your room when you get back!"

"I will mom!"

"Now!"

"I better go. Good luck with the cleaning."

"Thanks Misty."

End Flash Back

"Maura… I…" Ash tries to confess.

"Yeah?"

A noise interrupts Ash. Her cell phone was vibrating in the basket and made a clashing sound against the metal. "Excuse me, it might be my mom." She rushes up and looks at the caller-id. It was a number she had not seen in a while.

"Hello?" The caller hung up. Maura looked at the numbers she entered in the phone. "It's not in here. Must have been a sales person or something." Ash is looking deeper into the book.

"You look cute, been dancing for a while huh?" There is a picture with Maura trying to imitate a dance her mom is doing. "For 13 years, bit it's no big really. What were you saying before my cell rang?" Ash looks at her then looks down.

"Oh it' nothing, just forget it."

"Oh, okay then" Time passes and the sun sets. Both went to the other how they felt. But neither of them brought it up. They just flipped through the book and watched the stars. Pointing out different pokemon in the sky, they laughed and giggled.  
"I'm sorry ash. It's almost ten. I promised my dad that I'd be back by then to play in family game night."

"It's okay. Shall I see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure, I'll catch ya on the flip side." They hugged and Maura hopped onto her bike, not forgetting the book of course. Ash just sat there watching the stars, and smiled when he saw a Pikachu.

What do you think? Now it's review time, and time for me to start chapter five! Chapter five will be called "The unknown Caller".


End file.
